


How Harry's childhood should've been

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: If only...





	How Harry's childhood should've been

Our story begins in the Potter household, two years after Voldemort nearly killed Harry's parents.

Lily sighed. "Look at him, Prongs. When did he get so big?"

James said, "I know, it seems like only yesterday he was only talking baby   
language."

Lily smiled. "Now look at him. He can talk for fun."

Harry toddled over to them and grinned. "Daddy, mummy."

James beamed, "That's right, Harry. We're your parents."

Harry started, "Padents."

Lily stated, "Close enough."

James looked first at Lily, then at Harry, and told them both; "This is what life's all about. Family."


End file.
